deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alockwood1
Archives User:Alockwood1/Archive_1 Work You could always try looking through the articles in Category:Article stubs. A lot of the articles in there aren't actually stubs (Stubs are articles that can be expanded, they are not all short articles), so it would be helpful if someone saw which ones were real stubs and which ones weren't. Other than that, I don't know. Reversinator 00:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) hi its again i saw what you said about me to that guy,thanks and by the way im a male from Godly ninja hc 02:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) well the people that banned are just not as lucky as me and maybe not as big as a fan as me , I LOVE DEAD ISLANDGodly ninja hc 02:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Categories It seems to be working fine for me. I wasn't here for a while, so maybe they fixed it while I was gone. Reversinator 23:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Try looking here. Tell me how many pages there are. Reversinator 23:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't exactly find out how many there were previously besides removing the page from the category or manually counting all the pages, which I do not want to do. Either way, it seems to be something on your computer only. Reversinator 23:31, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Unarmed How about, for now, we just let others give their opinion on the talk page, and we'll go from there. Reversinator 20:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) you know what? for some insane reason,achivements mean MORE to me on this than on x-box 360Godly ninja hc 03:26, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Imagequality Why are you constantly adding the image quality template to articles? Are you trying to put the Rewrite template? Reversinator 00:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I think that could be it. Of course, some items could use better pictures. Alockwood1 00:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) If an image is of low quality, you put in on the image, not on the article. Reversinator 01:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Alockwood1 14:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki:Candidates for speedy deletion "Rule 4: Very short pages with little or no context". One line with no images is too short for an article. On an unrelated note, I've noticed that whenever you add categories, you add them all separated. It is possible, and easy, to add multiple categories in a single edit. Reversinator 21:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I tend to do "Copy-Paste" as it were. How do you do Multiple Categories? Alockwood1 22:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Type the category name, press enter, type the next category name, press enter, repeat. I guess that would help, if I knew the names of the categories.Alockwood1 00:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Templates There is no need to print every time you want to add the template to a page. is enough, and also it usually won't leave such disgusting post-effects after being used like the on the picture :) (The shot was taken here; the page is fixed by now, and you can find the at its bottom.) Also, in case you don't follow the Talk:Machete page — I've just left a reply to your comment there. --kryon78 16:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Alockwood1 16:57, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Having some trouble I'm having some trouble with the Wikias. I hope the problem is with my computer. Alockwood1 00:11, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Still having some issues. Alockwood1 00:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Still trouble. Alockwood1 00:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Still have issues, but working around them. Alockwood1 00:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I would like to talk to you about the positions of administration on this wiki. if you could please contact me on my talk page. [[User talk:WalkingTall217|'' All men were created equal, not all men remain so.'' ]] Figured it Out Looks like when I'm on the Wikias, I have to use Internet Explorer. I don't like IE- as it lacks the Spell-Check option, but if it means using certain sites, like the Wikias and Deviant Art without any troubles, I guess I'll have to deal with it. Alockwood1 00:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Got a Job I'm going to be having a job in a couple of weeks. Alockwood1 00:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Chrome Works Chrome's working again. Alockwood1 01:07, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Gallery handling Hello! I've noticed you've been toying with the Bladed/Blunt weapons articles' galleries, and have to say that the results were just terrible :) Don't use the form to add images to a gallery, it's normally only used to add a file (image, video, …) in the page's body, in the table, etc. Or just don't name the page section that contains all the mess of files "Gallery" :) You can get more info on galleries , but if you want to dig deeper and achieve much better results, try learning some coding hints . It's rather simple and won't take long, and is likely to be well worth your time. A simple example: the string that you can now find in the both abovementioned articles means that the images in the galleries will be centered (position), as well as the "Add" button, the captions will also be centered (captionalign), and the spaces between the images will be smaller (spacing). Best regards! — 15:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin I think the main issue is that you don't have a good understanding of Wiki Text. You didn't know how to make a gallery and didn't know how to add multiple categories in one edit, to name a couple of examples. If you work on your skills, you could be an admin here. Reversinator 16:05, February 19, 2012 (UTC) For now however, I can give you rollback. Reversinator 22:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) You can undo edits much more quickly. Not much, but it's a start. Reversinator 00:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Check and for more info on using your new powers. It's not a banhammer, but it's good too :) And congratulations! — 09:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) First Day on the Job! Basically, picking up trash and turning cardboard into bales. Yes I know it's not glamorous, but since $7.50 per hour is a lot more than what I was making, I'm not complaining, yet. Alockwood1 01:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC) My Feet Hurt! Walking for 5 hours is too long. Alockwood1 02:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Imagequality Banisher: Why did you remove the template entry? I can barely see weapon stats on the picture when viewed in 100%, not to mention in thumbnail view. — 00:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:What's up? Nothing much really just been talking to friends pretty much.—Riley Heligo 06:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh finished Mass Effect 3 a few weeks back not exactly up to expectations, you?—Riley Heligo 06:58, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: What's up? Nothing interesting, just been thinking a lot. By the way, what do you think about the Australian Biological Institute thing? Should we delete the not-really-needed article (apparently abandoned by the author), like Reversinator deleted all the "businesses articles" (Banoi Meat, The Bloodspillers… see here for more)? The wiki's got enough stubs, and adding another one to the "collection" doesn't seem to be too clever. — k78talk 02:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Say, can you help me add some more information to the article about the Australian Biological Institute? ZanyDragon 19:24, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Not much besides the fact on another wiki someone discovered I'm English when he thought I was American.—Riley Heligo 10:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah well apparently it was my personality what made him think I was American.—Riley Heligo 06:59, May 14, 2012 (UTC) No idea but I found it funny.—Riley Heligo 07:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Damn, must be tough.—Riley Heligo 06:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply You'd be surprised, a fair amount actually have the intelligence to check plus there's no harm in trying.—Riley Heligo 00:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Actually it isnt... I dont even have older sibling i buy these games myself with a parent, btw it R+18 RATHALOSFIRE (talk) 01:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) WTF? Are you trying to say my parents are dickheads? Are you delebriatly trying to start shit with me? :/ RATHALOSFIRE (talk) 01:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rath It seems the user is inactive now, but if they start it again, I'll be here. — k78talk 02:50, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply. Not much getting prepared for RE6, working on Spanish coursework.—Riley Heligo 07:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Eh, it's the fact we've been doing Spanish for a year now? But anyway it's the fact that she expects us to know all this Spanish when she knows we've only done it for a year.—Riley Heligo 06:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh I know, I already know insults in Spanish.—Riley Heligo 06:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Heh turns out, minus a few mistakes my work's pretty good.—Riley Heligo 07:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Anything going on? Nothing significant, really :) I've caught a flu recently, but now I'm fine and will continue patrolling the wiki. — k78talk 06:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandel Sorry for not answering for a long time, I've been very busy the last month. The vandal is banned. — k78talk 11:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Done. He's banned.—Riley Heligo 06:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Hey, thanks for the warning. All done, the 3 "enthusiasts" are banned. — k78talk 05:02, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked! Thanks again :) — k78talk 01:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello Lol, what? NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:55, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Not too sure where you're going with this convo... NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:00, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Helping out Hey Alockwood1. I wanted to leave you a message seeing as you have said you are interested in helping with updating the wiki. If you want to follow what's happening then check out the Dead Island Wiki Updates Discussion. I hope to see you there and look forward to working with you! --WikiaWizard (talk) 01:10, December 21, 2014 (UTC)